


Princess of Punishment

by Remember_to_be_Gentle



Category: Free!
Genre: Counter Sex, Daddy Kink, Drugs, F/M, Fantasizing, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Late stage yandere, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Spanking, Reader-Insert, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal Fingering, Wet Dream, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_be_Gentle/pseuds/Remember_to_be_Gentle
Summary: "You’d woken up in the basement, hands tied behind your back on a chair, the place Makoto had promised you’d never see unless something bad happened. From day one you had fought him; biting when he touched you, tearing apart everything you could get your hands on, throwing the food he’d made you in the toilet, etc. It was what you’d done last night that had really set him off."
Relationships: Tachibana Makoto/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 161





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Imagine a darling that was anything but a darling. The bitchiest diva with attitude for days. What would be Makoto Tachibana’s breaking point? How would he punish her? I’m thinking like spanking, cream pies, deep throat, calling him master/daddy, idk whatever you want 🥰 it just has to be nasty af. How would this cinnamon roll turn into a sinnamon roll lol?
> 
> *To get updates/previews on my upcoming fics, please check out my twitter: @GentleRemember

Trigger Warnings: Spanking, cream pie, deep throat/blowjob, daddy kink, drugs, kidnap mention, non con

“It’s my fault,” Makoto muttered, “it really is. I thought you needed space, time to get used to me and the house but now I understand, you needed structure. You poor little thing, Daddy’s going to take care of you,”

You’d woken up in the basement, hands tied behind your back on a chair, the place Makoto had promised you’d never see unless something bad happened. From day one you had fought him; biting when he touched you, tearing apart everything you could get your hands on, throwing the food he’d made you in the toilet, etc. It was what you’d done last night that had really set him off. 

Beside his bed, the one he said was yours too, was a drawer full of condoms. He hadn’t made any moves toward you yet, or referred to himself as Daddy, but you weren’t taking the chance, so you’d thrown them all in the fireplace and he’d snapped. 

The back of your heard still stung. 

“Maybe I didn’t make the rules clear, pumpkin,” his voice was husky rage as he ripped you from your seat and laid you across his lap, “but we don’t destroy things that aren’t ours. We don’t bleach Daddy’s clothes, even when they’re ugly. And we certainly don’t destroy the only thing that prevents Daddy from knocking you up.” As he spoke he pulled down your pants and panties, exposing your ass to the cold basement air. “Now, how many spankings do you think that’s worth?” 

You struggled in his lap, “None you stupid bastard! Let me go! You fucking psychopath.” 

“I see we’re going to have to punish that mouth, too,” he added. “I think ten, should do.” 

You started to scream and then you felt it, his palm smacking right into your ass. It was sharp, sending a shockwave through your body. Your fingers into the hem of your shirt. It didn’t hurt as badly as you’d th—. The next one came, harsher, right into the bottom of your cheeks and you whimpered. You could feel your skin reddening, becoming more sensitive. And then the next one. You cried out, the pain hot and stinging. “Stop it!” 

Number four met your ass harder. “You brought this on yourself. Daddy’s only punishing you for misbehaving.” 

“You’re crazy,” you sobbed, biting the inside of your cheek when number five had your legs flexing. He wanted an apology and you wouldn’t give him one. It was his fault for kidnapping you and keeping you here against your will. “You’re fucking crazy.”

Six hurt even worse and you stifled a cry, nearly burning your face into Makoto’s thigh before realizing it would give him some sort of sick satisfaction. 

“Three more to go,” Makoto said. “But maybe I should do another ten, I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson.” 

Not another ten. You could barely handle the six he just gave you. “Stop! Please, I’m sorry. I’m sorry, okay?” 

“About?”

“Everything! Burning your stash, destroying your clothes — all of it! Just please don’t spank me anymore.” 

“Say it.”

“What?”

Makoto’s hand rubbed your backside, gaining a firm grip on your ass. You felt something harden underneath, pushing into your side. “Say, ‘Daddy, I’m sorry for being a brat.’”

“I’m not fucking saying that. I already apologized.” 

He pushed you off his lap, standing up, “Didn’t I already warn you about swearing?” He grabbed your hair roughly, pushing your head forward until your cheek rubbed against his half-hard cock. “We’re going to clean that filthy mouth out.” With his other hand, he unzipped his pants, his dick unfurling. “Say ‘ah.’” When you didn’t, he shoved a thumb in your mouth, yanking your jaw down before shoving his dick inside. “If you bite it,” he warned, “I’m going to hang you down here by your restraints, got it?”

You did your best to nod with a mouth full of cock. 

“Good girl.” He moved your head up and down his shaft, his half-hard member quickly stiffening to its full length. Makoto groaned, “I don’t want to be rough with you, but you’ve really left me no choice. I’ve been as kind as I can, and you’ve spat in my face.“ 

You made a noise around his dick, he kept pushing it in, deeper and deeper until his balls were at your lip and his head down your throat. It was hard to breathe around it, Makoto was deceptively big yet still proportional to his body. You wanted to grab his shirt to get some grounding but your hands were still bound behind you.

"Through your nose,” Makoto murmured, “Breathe through your nose.” He didn’t wait for you to follow his instructions, moving your head up and down his cock, covering it in the slippery lubricant of your spit. “Good girl. I know it’s a little big, but you’re taking it well.” He shuddered, his grip on your head tightening. “I shouldn’t be praising you, this is a punishment, but you feel so good." 

You were choking on him. He’d said to breathe through your nose but his stupid big cock was filling your throat and it was getting harder to breathe. 

"I can’t do this anymore.” Makoto ripped out his cock, fully erect and throbbing. He turned you around and pushed you onto your front, grabbing your pajama pants and yanking them down with your panties. “God, I’ve been waiting so long to see you like this. Your secret place.” His thumb pushed into your clit, rubbing you until you shuddered. 

“Don’t touch me!” You growled. “You already violated my mouth with your filthy dick, isn’t that enough?" 

His thumb slid inside you, churning the slick that had already gathered. "I had four hundred and twenty-one condoms in that drawer. I bought some every time I thought about pushing you over like this and fucking you until you drooled. I bought some when I couldn’t sleep at night because all I could think about was how warm you were. I even bought some when I heard you in the shower. And do you know why I even bothered to buy any?” His dick was sliding across your clit, threatening to enter. “I wanted you to enjoy sex before we had a baby, but maybe having one will help teach you some discipline." 

"No, Makoto, please!” You tried to wriggle away, but his other hand was holding your restrained wrists. “I’m sorry for burning your condoms! I’ll find a way to pay you back, just don't—." 

"Not Makoto,” he hissed. “Daddy. Say it.”

Tears sprang to your eyes, “Please.”

You felt your entrance spreading, taking his cock as he sunk it in slowly. Your walls clenched around it, sucking at it as he kept pushing in. He made a noise, a strained whine, “You’re so tight. Maybe I should spread your legs a little more…" 

"If I do it, will you promise not to cum inside?” You asked.

Makoto pulled your legs farther apart, “No. That defeats the point of the punishment.” Slowly, he kept pushing in, spreading you out until you thought you’d scream. His head pushed snug against your cervix and he sighed. “I can’t fit anymore inside.” The disappoint in his voice didn’t match how full you felt, there was no way you’d be able to take anymore. 

“Makoto, please,” you begged. Fuck your pride, this needed to end now. “Take it out. I promise I’ll be good. I’ll cooperate with you, greet you at the door, sleep in your bed. I’ll do whatever you say, just take it out." 

He leaned over you, placing a hand in either side of your head, his own leaning into ear. "And what if I say to hold still so I can finally make you mine?" 

You froze. "I thought this was a punishment." 

"For you it is.” His cock started to slide out, igniting a fire in your belly. “For me, this is a long awaited reward.” And slammed back in. 

You choked on a moan. 

“There’s a good girl, just hold still and let Daddy finish your punishment.” His breath was hot against your ear, lips tickling the skin. “Can you say that for me? ‘Daddy’s punishing me so well.’" 

"Makoto—.”

“Daddy." 

He wasn’t going to listen. He was going to make you swallow your pride and you could either suffer or get on his good side. "Daddy’s punishing me so well.” Just hold on until he came, you told yourself, he’d probably wear himself out. 

His thrusts were slow and drawn out, dragging sloppy sparks of pleasure up your spine and down to your core. “You brought me to this,” his voice stuck between a murmur and a growl, “you made me tie you up and fuck you in the basement. I didn’t want to punish you but you gave me no choice." 

"I’m sorry, Daddy,” you moaned. Your core was feeling tighter, getting you distressing close to the end. “I’ll be better." 

A kiss to your temple. You glanced up at his, at those green eyes with their swollen pupils and shadows. "I know you will. But you haven’t learned your lesson.” His voice hitched, choking into a high pitched whine. White hot cum poured into you, the head of his cock right against your cervix. Panting, Makoto reached into his pocket and pulled out a sheet of pills. “Do you know what this is?” He kissed your head again. “This is going to help me keep me going. I decided, you’re going to get a creampie for every condom you burned. Four hundred twenty to go."


	2. Princess of Punishment 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Makoto is lacking in self control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I was wondering if I could request a part II to your Makoto piece where the reader tries to be super good because she magically has not gotten pregnant during her punishment and does not want to risk it again. But Makoto enjoyed going raw so much that he doesn't want to go back to condoms. He's nice , but not that nice?
> 
> *To get updates/previews on my upcoming fics, please check out my twitter: @GentleRemember

He couldn’t stop thinking about your cunt. It had felt so good stretching your walls with his raw cock, feeling those velvety walls sucking at his cock had haunted his dreams for weeks. The amount of wetdreams he had made him feel ashamed, having soiled his sheets for two weeks straight. He wanted to punish you again, to get relief from his desires for just a moment, fill you with his cum and keep pumping even when he was soft, but you’d been behaving better than ever. 

Each time he’d sat on the couch, you were right at his side, snuggling him and asking if you needed anything. You’d eaten all your meals, washed the dishes with enthusiasm, greeted him when he came home, and even cleaned his room while he was gone. When you caught him half-hard in the shower, you volunteered to suck or jerk him off. He knew you didn’t want to take him inside you again, so you worked hard to avoid ever facing that punishment again. You’d become the perfect little princess and Makoto was desperate for you to do something wrong, anything, give him an excuse to bend you over the couch and fill you with his cock. 

But you didn’t. You were so fucking careful all the time.

And he wasn’t going to last much longer. 

Makoto walked into the kitchen and felt himself hardening when he saw you bending over, reaching in the lower cabinets for a pan. You must have been making dinner, trying to keep him happy, but your yoga pants were stretched tight over your plump ass and you weren’t wearing panties...

He didn’t know how he got to the other side of the room, when he’d pushed your torso onto the counter and pulled your leggings down around your ankles, but he was staring at your bare cunt, pussy lips puffy and soft. He was panting at the sight, achingly hard in his pants. 

“I’m sorry!” You shouted, “I didn’t mean to do whatever I did wrong? Can’t we talk about it please? I promise I’ll be good!”   
“Shh,” Makoto murmured into your ear, “I’m sorry. This isn’t your fault, you didn’t do anything wrong. Daddy’s just wants you so bad. I want to be inside you so badly.” He snuck his fingers between your thighs, sliding through your folds until the pads of his fingers met your clit. You whimpered against the counter and Makoto shushed you again. 

He couldn’t help noticing how your hips bucked into his hand, practically begging him to keep stroking you. His previous punishment must have rubbed off on you, taught you how to bend to his wants and you didn't even seem to realize it as you mewled and begged for him to stop. 

God you really were the one for him. 

Makoto pushed his thumb experimentally into your heat. You both hissed. You were so tight, squeezing his thumb with your slicked walls. God you were already so wet but he had to stretch you out before he encompassed himself in the velvety walls that haunted him. He couldn’t hurt his precious princess even if the carnal desire inside him wanted you torn around his cock. 

You started squirming under him and Makoto used his free hand to keep you pinned against the counter. “The faster you cum,” he murmured, voice rough and low, “the faster we both get what we want.” 

You whined at that, but your struggling ceased, your bucking hips making that plump ass of yours jiggle. Makoto swallowed feeling his mouth water at the sight. Maybe next time he’d indulge his mouth with your cunt... Next time. He was already planning on fucking you again, even though he knew you didn’t like it. Fuck. 

But it wasn’t his fault, you just felt so good and your body was made for him, it would be a sin against whatever creator existed not to use you to your fullest extent. 

Makoto felt you tightening around his fingers, squeezing the double digits that had driven themselves into that sweet spongey spot that had you dripping. You tried to muffle your whimpers in your arms, but Makoto let go of your back, forcing your face up to look at him. “I want to hear you,” he panted, “I want to hear you cum on my fingers.” 

“Makoto, please,” you begged, “I don’t wanna...” 

He pushed his thumb into your clit again and you cried out, coating his fingers with your slick as you came. He kept pumping his fingers until your walls stopped squeezing him. “I told you to call me daddy,” he murmured, sliding his fingers from your sloppy core. He didn’t let you catch your breath, already pulling himself free, ignoring the mess he was making on his pants to do so. Makoto lined himself up with you and pushed in, groaning low in his throat as your tight heat encompassed him. 

Making you cum hadn’t loosened your walls as much as he would have liked, but he was in you now and he couldn’t pull out if he tried. He leaned down over you, caging you onto the counter with his arms and weight. He bucked his hips up into you, earning a whimper from you as he managed to slide in all the way. “Good girl,” he groaned, “good girl.” 

He kept bucking into you, moaning with each soft pap that came from your ass when he thrusted. You were heaven. From the plump skin of your ass and pussy to your slick and soft insides... Makoto never wanted this feeling to end. He wanted you everyday. He wanted to sleep with his cock tucked inside you, watch TV as he rocked his hips back and forth... He could make you wear skirts all the time just so it would be easy to slide in, but then he wouldn’t see the shape of your perfect hips and... Fuck he was gonna cum. 

His insides were turning to jelly, twisting and squirming as his cock pulsed inside you. Makoto slid almost all the way out before pushing back in, whimpering at the long stroke and burying his head into your shoulder. “You feel so good,” he whined, “I don’t want to stop.” 

You choked on a sob. 

He kissed you behind your ear, trailing his lips down your throat as he increased his thrusts, moaning in your ear as he chased his end inside you. You both whimpered when he came, coating your insides with his sticky seed. He humped you until he was soft and then pulled out. 

He took a step back and panted, trying to catch his breath but he caught sight of those puffy pussy lips parting, his seed dripping like drooling from your cunt. He quickly pushed it back in, sliding his essence over your walls. He didn’t know why he did it, but he liked the sounds you made as he did.

God, you were cute. 


End file.
